


Coming Home

by Calitaknowsbest



Category: South Park
Genre: Barbarian Tweek Tweak, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peruvian Craig Tucker, Protective Craig Tucker, Ruler of Hell, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calitaknowsbest/pseuds/Calitaknowsbest
Summary: It's been awhile since Tweeks seen Craig but that changes when someone come to try and take his life.I'm really bad at summaries, sorry.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted somewhere else and decided to clean it up a little and post it here. First time posting anything here, please be gentle.

Tweek looked out to the night sky through his long tall window, beer in hand and feeling lonely....he had been lonely for a long time now. It had been a year since Craig had left and he couldnt help but feel a sense of emptiness. 

As he tucked his shoulder length blond hair behind his ear he paused. He didnt miss the creaking that sounded from his apartment door, he waited for a knocking but none came. He walked normally to his kitchen opening his drawer to revieve the sharpened cutlery he stored there. 

Taking a long sip of his beer he moved to his front door. 

He waited knowing well a dramatic entrance was in store for his night.

And he was right.

His door flew off it hinges.

The white painted face and black painted eyes. The scars that were etched in to the burned skin and that cocky smile. 

That fucking cocky smile pissed him off every god damn time.

He knew this one.

Ruger. 

Craig's lieutenant.

Tweek tightened his grip on the knife in his hand. Him and Ruger were never on the best of terms seeing as the lieutenant believed Craig should've killed the blond life-times ago. But Craig was stubborn when it came to Tweek, their bond unwavering. Tweek took the last swig of his beer before sighing out in to the silence, the man before him ready to attack at any moment. "Ruger..." he knew why the demon was here, "didnt think I'd be seeing you so soon." 

The man before him took slow deliberate steps furthing his position in Tweeks apartment. He knew what the blond was capable of . "I'm here to take your life Barbarian." His smile was wicked. "I'm here to rid our King of his illness concerning you." The blond took a lazy steps to his kitchen counter to prop himself up on it. "So Craig doesnt know your're here." His snort out of place for the situation.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him." The lieutenant stepped up to him standing no more than three feet away. It was to show the warrior he was not a intimidated by him.

Moments of silence filled the air.

Ruger took a deep breath and lunged for the blond but Tweek was quicker and far more trained. He kicked the demon back and held his knife up waiting for the demon to regain his bearings. "I know all about you Barbarian! You have no power left..." he spat out, "gave it to the king so he could a accomplish his feat." 

The blond rolled his eyes as they went at it again...this time the bout lasting longer. Blow for blow, swipe for swipe matched, Tweeks apartment used as a battle ground. It wasn't until the blond felt a familiar feeling in his body that he briefly paused and gave the demon an opportune moment to pin him. Arms crossed and holding his defense the blond smiled up at the demon. "Craig never told did he? I'm not just any Barbarian, not just any soldier..." the blonds blood started boiling...his skin illuminating. "I am the King of the Barbarians, The one true Beserker." 

Tweek smashed his head against the Demons making him falter. He straddled the demon pounding his fist in to his face breaking a multitude of bones. The demon was able to buck the blond off causing him to hit his head against the stone wall. A sad and unfortunate twist of fate for the noble and far more experienced warrior.

Running towards the vulnerable blond he drew his sword and sung down a striking blow.

But no contact was made. 

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing?" The words were said low and through clentched teeth. 

Tweeks heart accelerated as he saw the one person he missed the most. 

He was a little worse for wear but alive. 

His raven hair was a mess sticking out in every direction, the skin on his back scarred with long lines. But what caught the blond off guard the most was how solid Craig was. He was somewhat strong going in to his personal fight but now every part of his body looked solid as stone. 

"My King..." a scream sounded out as Craig's gripped tightened around Rugers wrist breaking the bones. "Your King?" He hummed out. "Doesnt look like it seeing as you've come to kill the one good thing in my life." The raven threw the demon across the room turning his attention to Tweek. Kneeling down he slowly reached his hand out and brushed strands of hair behind Tweeks ear. "I'm so sorry this happened." Tweek threw himself at Craig wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

Craig paused before running his hands up the blonds back and inhaling deeply. "Fuck I've missed you so fucking much." Tweek smiled in to his neck. "I love you." 

Craig stiffened then growled out releasing Tweek and turning to the demon who literally stabbed him in the back. That wicked smile back on his face. "The blade kills any demon, even demon Kings." Tweek busted out laughing. "You think Craig is a demon? God your're dumber than I thought." Tweek took a hold the the knifes handle and yanked the metal out, Craig didn't so much as flinch."You idiot, "Craig's a God." Tweek threw the knife down as he chuckled. "An ancient one at that.....and buddy you done and fucked up."

The raven's eyes turned an electric blue as he gripped the demons throat.


	2. Chapter Two

He sat in the throne.

A throne not given to him or rightfully bestowed upon him, but a throne he fought for with his very own sweat and blood. 

He was a sight to behold. 

Craig Tucker, twenty three, six foot even, deep rich black hair that was now covered in a thin layer of grey ash, had hell put back in working order. 

Years after he had awaken his God powers he learned that his fulfilled prophecy had disrupted the balance in the underworld that directly contributed to the weird, unexplainable supernatural occurrences happening on earth, most in South Park.

His eyes were hard, expressionless, he had to be in a hall full of demons, no inch of weakness was to be shown. His body was racked with scars, to be expected after the wars he had to fight, the monsters he had to slay. His heart, kept with the only being he trusted in the universes entirety, the Barbarian King, the ruthless combat veteran, the last berserker, this love, his soulmate, Tweek. 

"Brother, it seems Ruger has left." Ticia had come in to her own, a witch, a powerful one...a trait passed down by their father's heritage. He trusted her almost as much as he trusted Tweek, she had her own ambitions. "He's with him right now." 

Craig ground his teeth at his lieutenant. 

He stood to his full height stretching his arms wide, the sound of cracking bones echoed in the hall. He rolled his head setting his bored gaze upon his sister communicating silently with her. 

Then he vanished.

The demons in hell screeched.

\-------------------------------------

He saw him there on the floor, his beautiful golden hair tainted with red and the haze that hung over his eyes. The moment of death loomed over the moment. 

Craig ate death for breakfast. 

He caught his lieutenants wrist, his anger filling the room. "What the FUCK do you think your're doing?" The demon tried speaking, "My King...." he could see the lie about to come so he did what he did best, he administered punishment. He crushed his wrist and he reveled in the scream that came. Your King?" He hummed out. "Doesnt look like it seeing as you've come to kill the one good thing in my life." The raven threw the demon across the room turning his attention to Tweek. 

He knew Tweek would be fine but couldn't help to brush a random stray hair behind his ear. I'm so sorry this happened." Tweek threw himself at Craig wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

Craig paused before running his hands up the blonds back and inhaling deeply. "Fuck I've missed you so fucking much." He missed this. The blond in his arms felt so good, like home. He felt Tweek smile in to his neck. "I love you." 

He cherished the words he hadn't heard in so long.

Craig stiffened then growled out as he felt cold metal hit his back, releasing Tweek he turned to the demon who literally stabbed him in the back. That wicked smile back on his face. "The blade kills any demon, even demon Kings." Tweek busted out laughing and Craig thought it was the most beautiful sound whenever heard. "You think Craig is a demon? God your're dumber than I thought." Tweek took a hold the the knifes handle and yanked the metal out. Craig didn't give the demon the satisfaction of flinching. He could always trust the Barbarian to do what he thought best for Craig. "You idiot, "Craig's a God." Tweek threw the knife down as he chuckled. "An ancient one at that.....and buddy you done and fucked up."

The raven's eyes turned an electric blue as he gripped the demons throat. Craig felt his God powers surround him. His body wrapped in blue lightening as he directed it at the demon frying him from the inside out till he was nothing but dust. 

There was a moment of silence before the blond sighed out sadly. "I guess you have to go back now, huh?" 

His heart faltered at the sadness in his lovers voice. He turned quickly hoisting the blond up who quickly wrapped his legs around his waist. He pressed cracked dry lips harshly against soft ones. "They can fucking wait." He breathed out. 

He sat the blond on the counter trying to press his body as close as he possibly could. One hand snaked it's way up in the the blond locks gripping them tightly as the other massaged the thigh that was still hooked around his hip. His lover writhing under him like a cat in heat. The moment he felt fingers trying to undo his pants he stopped, it took all his will power. 

Pulling back he pecked Tweeks lips, "shower, I am literally covered in hell fire " Tweek groaned out sexually frustrated. "Its fine Craig...please." Craig smirked as he held up his fingers. "You really want dead demon ashes in your body?" Tweek shot him a challenging gaze. "We've fucked on battle fields in previous lives." The norritte rolled his eyes as they both made their way to the bathroom. "New age Tweek...." The tall norritte shuffled through cabinets, "have hair clippers?" Tweek snapped his fingers telling him to told a minute. 

Craig took a hard look at himself in the mirror and shrugged his shoulders at his own image. His hair was almost a grey color while his eyes still glowed an electric blue. His face was adorned with scar going the inner corner of one eye down his cheek. He smirked at the thought that Tweek was more than willing to get it on without him even getting cleaned up. But that was Tweek, the more barbaric the better, but not Craig, he wanted his first night back to be under cleaner circumstances. 

"Here." He handed the clippers over. Craig kissed his forehead giving him a silent thank you. "Start the bath? And can you wash my hair?" He saw the blonds eyes light up. He knew he cherished moments like this. "Of course my master." It gave Craig a sense of power and confidence when Tweek surrendered to him, especially since Barbarians weren't known to bow down or serve anyone, especially Gods. At one time in history they were known as God Killers, and when he says it he meant it. Craig has seen Tweek take down some powerful Gods in past lives. 

His father being one of them. 

Craig hissed as he lowered himself in to the salted bath but relief came soon after. "Way to rub salt in my wounds babe." Tweek gently tilted the Gods head back carefully pouring water in to the dirty greasy hair. "Shhh, dont be a baby, they are healing salts." Craig groaned out as he felt Tweeks nails scratch his scalp. It stopped momentarily so Tweek could get shampoo. His fingers were magic as they worked through his hair pulling Craig in to a dazed trance. 

They sat there for an hour trying to get months of dirt, blood, and sweat off of Craig. The blond even cut the now rich black hair for Craig. It wasn't until he finished off with a shower that Craig realized he had been hard for the last hour. His body now getting ready to go.

As he stepped out of the shower Tweek came in wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and before Craig knew it he dropped to his knees taking Craig in to his mouth moaning. 

The tall norritte faltered having to place his hand on the wall as his mind went blank of everything except the feel of Tweeks mouth on him. Gripping the golden hair he slowly and sensually fucked his mouth enjoying the heaven before him. "You fucking missed this didnt you?" Tweek hummed acknowledgement sending jolts of measure down Craig's spine. He gently pulled the blonds mouth off of him and to his feet by his hair. He once again hoisted him up placing him on the sink. 

Craig ripped the boxers off of him making the man in his arms shiver. His fingers stroked the hard length between their bodies before delving further to the blonds opening. His fingers were gentle when probing, complete opposite of his mouth that was dominating the blonds. When he inserted two fingers Tweek arched and moaned out, "oh fuck, oh my God!" Craig smirked. "That's right, tell me who your God is." He stroked the blond till he was a quivering mess and only when he saw he was about to come did he pull his hand away and grip his own hard length aligning their bodies. Tweek pushed down trying to get Craig to enter him as quickly as possible. Craig smirked holding his hips still as he pushed in at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Tweek griped his shoulders, nails digging in to his skin. Craig was barely holding himself back, the tightness of his lover around him had him grunting out. "Fuck me please, I cant wait Craig." Still the norritte went so slowly until be bottomed out and even then he held there for a minute trying to get his head straight. Tweeks hands were driving him crazy roaming all over his back trying to grip and scratch in an attempt to get him to move. 

Craig growled out low as Tweek gripped his ass pulling him even closer to him. 

Craig snapped.

He pulled mostly out then snapped his hips forward winning a praise from the blond. He continued, his hips snapping forward and when he lifted one of the blonds legs over his shoulders and hit deeper he knew he found the spot by the oh god that left his soft lips. He went faster as he felt the muscles tighten around his cock. "Fuck Tweek, your milking this fucking cock." The blond moaned stroking his cock. "Harder, faster, oh God please." Craig felt it coming, he placed his lips by the blonds ear stopping all movement, "tell me..." he whispered low and demanding, "whose your God?" Tweek screamed out Craig's name. The God continued fucking his lover until the heat became unbearably tight and the blond came all over both of them. Seeing the boy ejaculate because of him sent him over the edge snapping his hips hard one last time burying himself deep inside the blond claiming what was his. 

Craig's grip didnt loosen on the blond needing to keep an anchor to this reality. He needed a minute for his vision to come back as his body still went through after shocks. He was more than content that Tweek was satisfied.

Craig wondered how he ever gave this up? 

He lifted the blond taking them both to bed. When they were cuddled against each other the blond spoke out groggily. "When are you going back?" Craig said nothing at first. What he wanted was here, what he needed was here. There was no need for him to go back. "I'm not." Tweek looked up with tired eyes. "Your're not?" Craig shook his head. "Tricia can handle it from here. The rest of my life is devoted to you. Lets at least have one life where we dont end up dead from war." Tweek hugged him tightly as he sighed happily. "Couldnt agree more Tucker." 

And with that they fell in to peaceful slumber they hadn't experienced in over a year.


End file.
